


There are balls....and then there are balls...

by Kantharion



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adommy - Fandom
Genre: Adommy, Ben Wa Balls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantharion/pseuds/Kantharion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tweet by Tommy Joe just couldn't be left unused as a fic prompt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are balls....and then there are balls...

**Author's Note:**

> After posting this two days ago everything is now as it is supposed to be thanks to my sweet beta. Thoughts are in italic. It might be interesting to google Ben Wa Balls first :-). Enjoy!

It felt kinda heavy for the size of the package. Tommy Joe looked at the white paper it came in, the kind of 'discrete' package he had received numerous times before when he ordered something from toys4us.com  
But he was sure, he hadn't ordered anything in the last couple of weeks, so it couldn't be from them.

Turning it over to look for a return address, he found none. _Who the hell had sent him this? And what was it?_ Turning it over once more, weighing it in his hands, a small sound came from the package. Startled, Tommy Joe put it down on his kitchen table and sat down. _Should he really open this? What if it was something dangerous? What if some fan had really, really gone overboard in her (the weirdest gifts always were sent by chicks for some weird reason) enthusiasm? Then again, who would be out to anthrax him?_

Breathing in and out, once, twice....Tommy Joe opened the package. A little red box appeared, with a small golden locket. It was pretty, a Chinese pattern all across it....branches and leaves and some random signs. And again it made a tingling sound when he put it down on the table, laying the white package a bit further up.

The corner of a shiny blue envelope peeked out of the white. Tommy Joe grabbed it and his eyebrows rose when he recognized the handwriting....Adam! A wicked smile slid over his face. _What did Adam send him that had to be delivered to his home address in a 'discrete' package?_

He opened the envelope and took out the rounded card, his eyes lingering on the red box. It was somehow intriguing, but he decided to read the card first _: 'Sweetie, I know you're stressed, the new tour coming up and stuff. Use these...they will help you relax and make your life easier. :-) See you soon. x Adam'_.  
Use these, Tommy Joe smirked. Sure, let's!

Lifting the little golden lock he opened the lid, finding two small red balls in the box. Both shiny and actually very beautiful. A red dragon on the one, a black dragon on the other.  
 _What the....no, he didn't. Adam did NOT send me these kind of balls_. _Is he out of his mind? I'm straight, for fuck's sake...he knows I'm straight._ Tommy Joe searched the perverted part of his brain, the bigger part for that matter, to come up with the name. He had seen them before...so many good porn had featured girls and guys putting them up their ass, pretending it was the best thing they had ever felt. _As if_!

 _Ben Wa Balls!! Yes, that's what they're called_ , remembering the one very, very bad porn in which the dude had been called Ben and the girl Wah. You'll never guess what they had been up to in that particular scene…

Turning to his laptop Tommy Joe Googled the name. Looking at the picture searches, he actually found the exact same ones that Adam had sent him. They were identical, same box, same pattern, same red balls, same dragons.

 _God, you are such a freak, Adam Fucking Lambert. And in Jesus' name, do I love you for that_. Still looking at all the different kind of balls to insert to that place things really should only come out of as far as he was concerned, he picked up the two balls. On his screen there were so many kinds, all colours, all sizes, some with a small cord. The sound they made was mesmerizing, and they were heavier than he had thought. He moved his fingers and thumb, rolling them around on his palm. It was strangely comforting, the music lingering in his ears. And there seemed to be even smaller balls inside, creating a sensation mimicking some kind of slow vibration. _Wow, this was....nice_.

But to put them up his ass.... _Hell no! No fucking way! Maybe when Easter and Christmas ever fell on the same day. But not tonight, not now, not ever!_

He put the balls back in the box, the box back in the envelope, slipped the card next to it.  
Walking back to his couch, grabbing the remote to resume the movie he was watching before the doorbell rang, he laughed aloud. _Adam was such a goof....ball....bwahaha...god...so funny._

But somehow Wayne couldn't grab all of his attention any longer. A part of his brain, the bigger part, was occupied otherwise.

 _If Adam sent it, it couldn't be that bad, right? The guy had probably tried everything there was to be used, inserted, clipped on, licked off, and anything else that could be done to enhance pleasure. He sure as hell had heard the whimpering and screaming of quite a few fanboys on that damned tour bus. Maybe he could just....maybe one...  
O, come the fuck on, you idiot. Even the one finger of that kinky broad last year had made you scream like a girl. As if these could....no, NO! Stop it! This is NOT gonna happen. Not...._

Tommy Joe managed to not think about it for...three whole minutes. _This is just....what are you? Sixteen? Sex deprived? Sick in the head? What?  
_ Convincing himself he was just gonna get a beer, he got up and walked into the kitchen. He stared at the package, fidgeting at the refrigerator door behind his back with one hand, reaching forward with the other. Pulling back both hands, the red box and the beer were now next to each other on the dark wooden table top. As if he hadn't been talking to himself for the last half an hour, he took both beer and box with him to the couch, only to pass it and walk straight into his bedroom.

 _Okay....since it seems I AM actually doing this, I might as well get myself comfortable_. Am so gonna make him pay, he mumbled aloud, fucker. He got rid of his clothes, feeling as if an invisible force coerced him to do so. Crawling onto his bed he put down the beer on the night stand and opened up the top drawer, squeezing three bottles, before taking out the fullest.

 _Yes...loads of lube. That's what he'll be needing. And fucking stitches probably, when his ass has been ripped apart afterwards...god....why? Why was he doing this? Someone, explain, please?_

He turned around, positioning himself sitting up against the pillows. Images of Adam catching him doing what he was about to do, crept up in his mind...again, the perverted part. And it made his dick twitch... _now, THAT was unexpected. Sure, his dick had shown interest lots of times because of Adam, but never without the Rockstar touching him. This was truly new...and useful. Being hot and hard would probably help with....this..._

He took the balls out of the box and placed them on the bed between his thighs. Tugging his dick twice, rough and fast made him even harder. He closed his eyes, and again his blackhaired boss showed up at the inside of his eyelids. _O, what the hell, he sent those sleazy things, he might as well feature the rest of the action._

The movement of opening up the lube made the balls roll towards his own, the clinging sound colliding with his squeak… _Yikes...cold... Would he sense the coolness of them...inside..too?_  
 _He never had that thought before....so many firsts on one night...fucking moron. Who thinks like this? Really, who?_

The lube dribbling from his dick down to his crack made him hiss. Tightening the grip he stroked himself again slowly. O, how he loved masturbating. Knowing exactly how firm, how fast, how long, when to stop, when to faster. So, so good.

Pinching the insides of his thighs, just on the right side of painful, he searches for the iron balls. _Iron meets iron...,._ he laughs softly at his own dorky inner comments. _Maybe he should be reporting this...using a hushed voice like they do with golf...  
'now the young newcomer in this game is rubbing the Ben Wa Balls, against his own. An interesting strategy. Will he be able to pull this off?'  
_Laughing out loud for real now, Tommy Joe decides to gives this a real chance, since he's already here. Fantasizing about every gorgeous girl, and some hot guys too he brings a lubed finger to his hole. Pushing one digit in, gently and slowly, he exhales emptying his lungs for a new deep breath. His thumb gathers the pre come from his slit and mixes it with the lube.

Another digit of his middle finger disappears, ever so slowly yet again. _This actually isn't that bad_. A little more lube slicks his fingers. Breathing in and out again, Tommy Joe pushes the rest of his finger in, then halfway out, and in again. His eyebrows move up in wonder. _Why did it hurt that much with that chick? And why does it feel.....good....right now?_  
Adding the second finger seems easier than pushing in the first for some fucked up reason. It slides in as if it belongs there.

His attention completely at his hole his dick bounces up and down, protesting against its neglect. _I'll be right with you, awesome totem of steel_. Somehow, Tommy Joe never gets to masturbate without his weird brain-part announcing random awkward remarks on his own actions.

Pushing two fingers in and out in a steady rhythm causes Tommy Joe to pant. _This is really fucking good_. His hole feels stretched...widening just a bit every moment he moves back in. The iron balls are now warm, after bathing in the heat of his own.

Taking his fingers out he nudges one of the balls against his hole. _This is really gonna work...they...fit_. Lining both balls up, he restrains himself from pushing them in in one breath. It is as if his hole eats them up, hungrily, eagerly. And still touching the second one with the tips of two fingers he starts stroking his dick again.

Panting, gasping, whimpering, Tommy Joe fastens the strokes, tightening the grip. He’s so close, and the stretched feeling, the fullness in his ass and especially the recurring thought of Adam walking in at this very moment tips him over the edge. Spurts of come moisten his hands and stomach and his hole tightening around the balls makes him spill even more. His orgasm is seemingly never-ending. _So...fucking....good..._ , he sighs while he milks every last drop out of his deflating dick.

It takes him another ten minutes of panting before he is able to open his eyes. Looking down he finds a big mess……sweat, lube, come….everywhere.  
First get those things out again, he mumbles, then have an amazing bath. He brings his fingers to his hole, prying thumb and pointing finger in. But all he feels is the slippery surface of the small iron ball. Panic rises in his throat. _What the..???.  
_ Again, he tries to grab, moving his hips up to give his hand more room. But again, his fingers slip when he attempts to grasp the intruding object. _This is...this is not happening!  
_ Tommy Joe contracts his muscles, trying to squeeze them out by faking a Number Two.

 _O, come on!! Get out....come the fuck on_!. Bending his body even further he looks at his crack, nearly clawing to open himself up. But whatever Tommy Joe does, the balls only seem to dig themselves in deeper inside his body.

Just as he empties the bottle of lube on his hands and crack Tommy Joe nearly suffers a heart attack when the doorbell rings three times. _God no...no, no, no, no._ three times is the code between him and his family, and some friends who own a key to his home. 'Ring three times, then use the key, saves me getting up from the couch or bed'. He has used that sentence five times: his mother, his sister, Mike, Isaac and Adam.  
And if he had to choose someone to walk in right now, those five would be the absolute last. He'd rather have all of exes doubling over from laughter next to his bed right now, then one of them helping him out of the fucking most awkward situation of his life...and he has had lots of fucking awkward situations _. So, so many. Never as humongous as this one though. Fuck!_

‘Tommy? Tommy Joe? You there?’  
 _Noooooo, not Adam!! Of all people, not fucking Adam! The universe must now be clutching it's sides, cramping up from laughing so hard at him right now.  
Maybe if he just keeps quiet, he will go again. Maybe.._

‘Tommy?’ Adam had softened his voice, near to a whisper. Tommy Joe grabbed his sheets covering himself up as quietly as possible. Please, Adam, go home.

Cartoon-like, Adam’s head appeared sideways in his door opening. ‘Tommy? Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me you were here?’

 _This was crazy. Idiotic. Preposterous_. It could have either way between crying and laughing, but Tommy Joe started to laugh hysterically. Adam's face turned from amused to worried, as the hysterical hiccups turned into something between giggles and sobs. ‘What...what....what, Tommy? Talk to me.’  
’It's just....I have balls up my ass....mmmnnghhhbbwaaaahahahaha', his giggles burst into hysterical laughter.  
Adam sat down on the bed, wondering if he should do anything to stop Tommy Joe from choking.  
‘You've got WHAT?’  
'Balls....up my ass....you know...the dragon balls....the Ben Wa Balls!!!'

Adam jumped of the bed as if bitten. ’No’, he whispers, ’No, Tommy...you haven't….you didn’t...O god, that is just....’  
Then he fell down on his knees, his face buried in his hands and he started to laugh, a genuine laugh as if Tommy had just told him the best joke ever. Adam's laughing shut Tommy up, his lips forming a thin line. _Is he for real? Is he really laughing at me? The fucker who made me do this? The fucking pervert who sent me those things, telling me to use them?_

’Adam! If you don't stop laughing right the fuck now, I swear to god...I'll kill you!’

Adam looked up, his eyes meeting Tommy's, for the first time catching a glimpse of the panic Tommy is feeling. ’Oh honey, what have you done? Those balls, sweet kitty, aren't Ben Wa Balls! They’re Baoding Balls. Didn't you notice they came without a cord on them?'

’Not...boa-...what? But...I looked them up...on the net. I Googled...’ Tommy's voice died down, as his face started to turn crimson red.  
’You Googled?’, Adam got his phone out of his pocket, tapping the explorer icon, trying to contain his laughter, trying so, so hard. ’What exactly did you Google?’  
'Ben Wa Balls! Knew them from porn! They were there! Those exact ones!’  
Searching the term, Adam looked at the pictures shown on the first page. Tommy hadn't been wrong, they were there. Among all the real Ben Wa Balls, were the beautiful Baoding balls, meant to exercise the hands, stimulate energy flows in the human body and thus relax and create balance.  
Looking at the screen, then looking again at Tommy, Adam felt a very, very inappropriate heat creeping up his spine. Baoding balls were bigger then Ben Wa Balls, quite a bit bigger. And they were...inside...that pale...lean..gorgeous...body...o god! He would probably even be able to take little, but not so small, Adam.

As if Tommy was able to read his mind he started to sob, making the heat disappear as fast as it had risen. ’I still don't know what boading balls are, or what the difference is. All I know is that I can’t get them out. I tried...I tried everything...I can't.’

The despair in Tommy’s eyes brought the ever present Florence Nightingale out in Adam.

'I’ll explain later, honey. Let’s get rid of this problem first okay? Shall....shall I get them out?’  
’What?? No!!’  
’The only other option is going to the ER and let them do it. It’s up to you. Me or some strangers who will probably judge you and laugh at you while hurting you, getting them out. What’s it gonna be?’

Tommy Joe crossed his arms defiantly. 'You’, he mumbled, ’It’s gonna be you’, opening up his legs underneath the sheets.  
Sitting down between Tommy’s legs, Adam took of the sheets, leaving Tommy naked and exposed. Acting like he’s done this hundreds of times Adam started to chat to Tommy. ‘Are you comfortable? Ready to do this?  
’What are you? My obgyn?’  
Adam ignored him, ’This will be over in a flash. You just need to relax. Need you to relax to let me in, okay! Can you do that, baby?’  
’Not your fucking baby’, Tommy Joe stated, but he took two deep breaths, closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

Tommy jumped at the feel of Adam’s fingers against his hole. ’ssshhh, baby, it’s okay. Just breath’. Adam used the lube, still there in generous amounts to wet his fingers. ’Can I...ehm...can I try to arouse you?’

’What? Adam!! Just...what? Why?’  
’It would help. It really would. If we could get you to orgasm, the relaxation of your body would...’  
’I...am...like...ten thousand fucking miles from the beginning of a hint of arousal! How the hell do you think I’d do that?’  
’Let me’  
’No!’  
’Let me’  
’No...’  
’Tommy Joe’, Adam looked up, gently petting his hole and balls, ’Let...me’

Tommy Joe wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole when his traitorous dick twitched at that dark tone in Adam’s voice. They both looked at it, and under their gazes, blood rushed into the body part Tommy swore he’d never touch after this ever again.  
Giving in, Tommy closed his eyes again and rested his head backwards against the wall. ’Oh, for fuck’s sake, do it!’

Adam nudged his knees a bit further up, opening up Tommy’s legs even more, bending him at the knees. The ragdoll-like way Tommy let himself be positioned by Adam, nearly made Adam come in his pants. Taking Tommy’s dick in his mouth Adam hummed in content. That’s it Tommy. Just let go’.

Swirling his tongue around the head, then taking Tommy deeper and deeper, opening his throat, Adam gave it his all. Now that he finally had his fucking mouth on the object of his ever desire, he would make him feel what he had been missing out on. Massaging Tommy’s balls, while lapping at the head of his dick, like licking an ice cream cone, he looked at the whimpering mouth above. That man would be squirming and begging by the time he was done. ’So good, kitty, so fucking good. You taste so good’.  
’God, Adam, I’m....close...’

Adam stopped, looking at Tommy, who now opened his eyes to look down. ’Did you like it?’, Adam squeezed Tommy’s dick, moving up and down in a tight grip.  
’hmmhhnjg...wuu..what? Aaahh’  
’Did you like it? Did you like stretching your hole? Moving your fingers up and down your ass? Coming with the balls inside! Did you...’, he squeezed again, a magical movement of his wrist nearly killing Tommy with desire to come, two fingers finding his hole and pushing in, ’Like that?’

’God....Adam...please...I need to come...need to...Adam...ppp...please!’  
’Did you?’  
’YES!! Fuck!!! I, I....I...nnhhggnn aaaaahhhh’, Tommy’s come, though less than before, spilled over Adam’s hand before Adam started to lap bits of it up with his tongue, ’I did. I liked it’.

 Tommy’s confession lingered in the room, as Adam moved up and lay beside him.  
’Thought you would’, Adam smirked, ’and there’s so much more you’d like. So, so much more’.

’Don’t you...need to..’, Tommy nudged his head to his lower body. Looking back up, he stared at Adam’s hand in front of him, rolling around two red balls, on the one a red dragon, on the other a black one.  
’Need to...what?, Adam smiled, ’See? I’m a wizard. Got them out, and you didn’t even notice. How ’bout that?’

Keeping the balls rolling around in his hand he looked at Tommy with a loving smile.  
’And this....is how you use them, Tommy Joe’.

 


End file.
